custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lurker
Lurker was a highly-accomplished Dark Hunter assassin, charged primarily with assassinating enemy targets. Biography Early Life "Lurker" originally resided in a volcanic region in the Southern Island Chain, created by Mata Nui and based upon the genetic coding of several existing sapient species alongside the rest of his kind. However, after Mata Nui deemed the Aurosian Paladota species a failure and engineered a tsunami to purge them from the Matoran Universe, "Lurker" was left as one of the few survivors. 75,000 years ago, "Lurker" was known to have been implicated in the murder of a fellow Aurosian Paladota and was subsequently banished from the colony. With the League of Six Kingdoms having recently disbanded, "Lurker" would make a name for himself as a mercenary, accepting any and all assignments given to his services. Rising in prominence with the expansion of the Dark Hunters, "Lurker" would eventually be recruited by The Shadowed One, who sought to enlist his skills in his organization rather than compete with him. Dark Hunters 7,000 years ago, "Lurker" was contracted to apprehend a Toa of Psionics named Varian, alongside Triglax and "Gatherer". With Triglax adopting the guise of a Toa of Sonics and infiltrating the local village, "Lurker" was known to have equipped himself with a Hagah Plasma Cannon and attacked the local Toa from afar. Apprehending both Toa Norik and Varian in the ensuing battle, Triglax would ultimately reveal himself and betray the Toa of Psionics, who promptly surrendered herself in exchanged for Norik's survival. Having completed the assignment successfully, "Lurker" came to earn The Shadowed One's favor. "Lurker" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. During this time, "Lurker" also had a notable rivalry with one of the four Toa Mangai of Ice. The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, "Lurker" was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectoid-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see a drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially capable saboteur, "Lurker" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Lurker" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. In the months prior to The Reawakening, however, "Lurker" received new orders from The Shadowed One, instructing him to gather intelligence on the Brotherhood of Makuta and investigate the alleged murder of Makuta Teridax on the island of Mata Nui. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, "Lurker" was forced to abandon his investigation and seek shelter, with the Dark Hunters branded as enemies of the Makuta's new world order. While initially welcoming of Mata Nui's downfall, "Lurker" soon came to realize that the Matoran Universe was no better off under Teridax's rule. With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, "Lurker" emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, "Lurker" would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, "Lurker" compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, "Lurker" was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, "Lurker" once again allied himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild. Welcoming Skrall, Bone Hunters, and other residents of Bara Magna into their ranks, this new faction gradually began to claim a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits Upon his indoctrination into the Dark Hunter organization, "Lurker" was issued with a sophisticated type of exomorphic armor designed to increase his natural endurance. This armor was equipped with noise-canceling technology, levitation capabilities, and mechanical stingers, which were able to be operated as independent mechanical appendages. Proving himself an especially prideful operative, "Lurker" often fancied himself as one of the most accomplished Dark Hunters, harboring feelings of intense resentment towards Toa. "Lurker" could be distinguished by his affinity for melee weaponry, favoring blades and claws over ranged projectile launchers. Despite this, the Dark Hunter has been known to use a Hagah Plasma Cannon when his assignments demand more pronounced destruction. Trivia *"Lurker" was created for an independent building contest by Thomas Dolan before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. Appearances *''No One Gets Left Behind'' Category:Dark Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries